<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 8: Healing by Cofui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148332">Day 8: Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui'>Cofui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant is a tsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage gets hurt, but his squadmate is Revenant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 8: Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Last one down," Revenant huffs reloading. Mirage grunts limping over to the deathboxes, "T-thanks, I owe you one..." Revenant hums, he had already picked through everything he needed and was listening for their next fight. "Hey... you um... didn't happen to pick up any meds did you?" Revenant knew he had a medkit on him but like hell he was going to give it to some skinsuit. "Suck it up skinsuit, before I end you myself," he snarls before making his way towards Market. The human whimpers before catching up to Revenant. Poor thing<em>.......wait no! </em></p>
<p>By the time they had made it, Mirage's whines had become beyond <em>grating. </em>As soon as the door to the building had closed Revenant snaked his fingers around Mirage's throat pinning him against the wall. Elliott yelps grabbing ahold of Rev's wrist as if he could actually move him, "I-I'm sorry! It hurts! Please d-don't kill me! I-I-I'll stop promise!" He squirmed in his hand which Revenant usually rewarded with a swift snap to the neck, but the look Elliott had in his eyes made him feel...<em>bad</em>. </p>
<p>Revenant releases Mirage watching him slide down the wall curling in on himself. He looked so small it...<em>damn it.</em> Revenant pulls out his medkit and hands to Elliott, "take it now." Elliott's eyes shoot up from the floor, timidly reaching out to take the medkit from his hands, "I... t-thank you..." his voice shakes. Revenant huffs walking away to look through whatever loot was left, <em>damn skinsuit.</em>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>